


Département affectif

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [229]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective James & Paulo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Paulo et James sont inspecteurs, mais étrangement, ils n'enquêtent pas sur leurs propres sentiments.





	Département affectif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erwan_O_Dannan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/gifts).



Département affectif

  
Paulo soupira tranquillement alors que James prenait des notes à côté de lui, après presque un mois d'enquête, ils y étaient enfin. Enquêter sur des affaires telles que celle-ci avait de quoi fatiguer, il n'avait pas souvenir d'une affaire aussi compliquée depuis longtemps. Ils venaient de retrouver un gamin qui avait fugué, ça leur avait pris un peu de temps, le gosse avait su effacer ses traces, peut-être qu'il les rejoindrait à la brigade plus tard... Paulo tendit le bras sur son bureau pour récupérer son paquet de chewing-gum, il surveillait James avec attention, pendant l'enquête, le colombien avait été plus que distant avec lui, et il continuait de l'être maintenant. Il se demandait presque si les notes que prenait James n'étaient pas en dehors de cette affaire de fugue.

  
''James, on est amis ?'' Paulo devait vérifier quelque chose avant que James fasse une connerie ou un truc grave

''Pourquoi tu demandes ? Bien sûr que oui.''

''Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es distant avec moi si on est amis ? Nous sommes plus que des collègues de travail James, je ne veux pas que tu me tournes le dos quand nous avons besoin de l'autre.''

''Paulo... J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.''

''Un peu de temps pour quoi ? Tu veux quitter ce bureau ?''

''Non ! Jamais je ne voudrais t'abandonner dans ce sous-sol moisi.''

''Alors pourquoi tu veux du temps ?! Pourquoi tu me tournes le dos ?!'' Paulo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de frapper un dossier à peine reçu avec le poing, James ne parlait pas beaucoup de base alors aujourd'hui c'était pire

''Paulo... Je ne peux pas... Pas maintenant... Je t'en parlerai plus tard, je te le promets.'' James lui dit avec un petit sourire, avant de se lever, lui tapotant l'épaule et partant il ne savait où, Paulo allait garder un œil sur lui pour le restant des jours.

  
______________________

  
Après une semaine, Paulo était encore tiraillé par les soupçons qu'il avait, planant autour de James, avait-il merdé avec lui pour qu'il l'abandonne peu à peu ?! Il n'essayait pas de lutter avec lui, s'il ne voulait pas lui parler, c'était qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. Paulo rentra chez lui après une longue journée, James toujours distant et peut-être même encore plus... Ça ne l'avait pas surpris de le voir partir une heure avant lui, prétextant une obligation, Paulo ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, ils étaient collègues, juste collègues avec un début d'amitié. Il tourna la clé dans sa serrure, cherchant l'interrupteur dans la pénombre qui avait envahi sa maison à peine la porte franchie. Un frisson traversa son dos alors qu'il sentait que quelque chose était différent, Paulo aggripa son arme présente dans son dos, s'attendant à une attaque imminente, mais à la place d'un assaillant lui sautant dessus quand il alluma la lumière, il y avait juste James assis sur son canapé en train de siroter un jus. Paulo reposa son arme et referma derrière lui, ce n'était pas habituel depuis quelques temps qu'il retrouve Rodriguez pensif chez lui dans le noir, mais après un mois de travail collectif ça l'était devenu.

  
''Tu t'es souvenu que tu avais toujours ma clé ?'' Dybala lui demanda en souriant

''J'ai ta clé ?''

''Normalement oui, comment es-tu entré sinon ?''

''J'ai forcé la serrure.''

''Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message, au moins me prévenir.''

''Peut-être, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir.''

''C'est bien la peine d'avoir un appartement.''

''Occupé, mes parents sont chez moi, chez toi c'est le seul endroit où je peux être au calme pour réfléchir.''

''Réfléchir à quoi ?''

''Notre enquête en cours évidemment, la disparition de ce gars est louche.''

''Tu ne veux pas en parler demain plutôt, j'ai des bières au frais.''

''Non, il faut que je comprenne... C'est important pour moi.''

''James, je comprends, mais respire un peu, depuis quand n'as-tu pas fait une nuit correcte ?''

''Une ou deux semaines, je fonctionne à la caféine.''

''Et au sucre apparemment... James, pourquoi tu m'évitais ?''

''J'avais peur.''

''Peur de quoi ? Pas de moi j'espère !''

''Non, enfin un peu.''

''Comment ça ?'' Paulo s'assit à côté de lui, faisant en sorte de le fixer droit dans les yeux

''J'ai peur de ta réaction...'' Un rougissement apparu sur les joues de James, ça devenait bizarre

''Ma réaction à quoi ?''

''Au fait que je t'aime Paulo...'' James détourna son regard, sa rougeur s'intensifiant, Paulo ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir... Son cœur battait à ne plus rompre dans sa poitrine

''James...''

''Je sais Paulo... Je sais, je vais partir et nous allons oublier ça.''

''Non James, je... Je crois que je ressens pareil au fond de moi...''

''Vraiment ?''

''Ouais.'' Paulo prit les mains de James dans les siennes, ses joues colorées elles-aussi, leurs lèvres se rejoignant dans un baiser timide...

  
Fin


End file.
